shen_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
Factions of the Shen Fandom The Shen fandom has seen its fair share of splits into different factions. OG Shen Fans split into the Shenists and the Dynasts. The Gundamists come out of the Dynasts, while Shentai Producers split from the Shenists. The Gundamists split again into Procariots, however the Procariots were soon conquered by the Shenists. There are countless other Shen groups (Shenia, Shenistrians, Kylrussia, LP, Shen-Fans-Against-Shenists, Hispano-Shenists), but for now I will do the main ones. A new faction has also emerged, being called the GSD (Greater Shen Dynasty). It didn't really split from anything, it just kind of emerged in September 2019. Relations The Shenists have tight relations to the Shen Dynasty, but are neutral to the Gundamists. The Shen Dynasty doesn't really care about the Gundamists, and are somewhat scared of the Shenists. The Gundamists hate the Shenists for invading their descendent (Procariots), but don't really want to go to war with them. The Procariots have tried to convince the Dynasts to go to war with the Shenists. The Shentai faction loves everyone, and everyone loves the Shentai faction. The GSD is unknown to most of them, however the GSD is the most organised. They have ranking systems based off of how much you love Shen. Members from the Shen Dynasty sometimes migrate to the GSD. Wars The Shenists and the Dynasts have never been to war, and the Shenists say they don't want to. The Dynasts went to war with Anti-Shen-fans on several occasions. Most of the attempts were losses. The Shenists and Procariots had the biggest war in the history of the Shen-Fandom, the second Procar war. (The first one was a small war between the Procariots and the Peachriots with no major outcome or victory) The Gundamians have never been to war, because they don't want to and because they are weak. The GSD has never been to war, but they could easily win one. Faiths, Beliefs and Religions The Shen Dynasty are just Shen Fans, who grouped together to form a large community. They do not worship Lord Shen as a god. The Shenists on the other hand evolved from three people who created and followed a religion called Shenism (Lucas, John and John.D) to a large group rivalling the Gundamians, to the superpower which has over two thirds of the Shen Fandom's total population, we know today. They worship Lord Shen as the mortal incarnation of God who came down to purge the world of evil, because people were no longer worshipping the one God. The Gundamists aren't known to have a faith, but it is believed Gundamist folklore inspired the many gods of the Procariot faith. The Procariots worshipped Lord Shen, Procar and Shelong Dijidu as their main deities. At least eight others are known, (Yue-Liang, Quon, Fan Yee and Kira Aura) but have been otherwise lost in time, because the Procariots have been ultimately destroyed. Heptodeitism is the Practice of worshipping the seven deities, and is the religion that Shenism stems from. The Seven Deities are Lord Shen, Mei, Gong-Lu, Lian, Ai/Kiyoko, Kai-Wing and Lucas in his peafowl form. Few people follow this faith but it is the sole religion of the Shenians. Sheianism is a strange religion where they worship Shen similar to Shenism, however Shen in this faith is a hermaphrodite with a snake or whale body, with large breasts, and either a whale or horse penis. OG Shen Fans The OG Shen Fans are an obscure group which split off into the Shenists and Dynasts. The group mainly existed between 2010 and 2013. Well-Known members are Ecmcookiez2, TheGreatestShenFan, LeoMitchell, SinisterEternity, Pheasant-One, Shenian-Empire and mudstar-sibera. The OG Shen Fan group ended when Pheasant One left. Shenia Shenia formed in 2011 alongside and with close relations to the Shenists. They were the first people to start worshipping Shen. Their leader was called Shenian-Empire, who designed flags. The group still exists today as a subordinate to the Shenists, and remain close ties with them. Members include Shenian-Empire, ShenLover, Procar (Temporarily), Gundamfan2 (Stole the religion, converted it to his own characters and had folklore based off it), WhistleMaker01, Darrel, MahMahLeo. Shenists The Shenists were founded in 2011 when TheGreatestShenFan split off from the OG group, and when JapsBoru, CheddarCheez and TouchHumanz joined. Many other Shen Fans joined at later dates, with names like El-Farto, IAmToolShed and others adding themselves to the ranks. In August 2019, they overtook the Dynasts in population, becoming the first faction to be a superpower other than the Shen Dyansty. Members Include but are not limited to: TheGreatestShenFan, Japsboru, TouchHumanz, ChairPlums, Procar (Temporarily, her betrayal caused the second Procar wars.) YerDaEatsPringles, ScotsmanWithABagpipe, Koraijo, Grandmarshall2, SirGayThefifth, Shenist-Justice-Warrior, Lord-Shen-Of-Gongmen (Yes, Lord Shen is a Shenist), DatBoiii (Procariot Spy), The-Daily-Muzz, BigForehead, ElHijab, Jafar_from_Afar, TristanPlummer, NugandanUckles, Whistleblower2 and Bromosexual. Shen Dynasty The Shen Dynasty (Founded 2011) was the largest faction of the Shen Fandom for seven years, until the Shenists took their place. The Shen Dynasty has a very interesting history, being formed by Ecmcookiez2, LeoMitchell and SinisterEternity. Many famous figures of the Shen fandom are Dynasts, and continue to be. The Procar wars affected the Shen Dynasty more than it did the Shenists, taking a large portion the Dynasts Population. Many who left were either leaving the Shen Fandom entirely, or joining either side of the Procar wars. Members include but are not limited to: LeoMitchell, SinisterEternity, Ecmcookiez2, ShenFan, Mudstar-Sibera, Don'tbeazombie, Mcfan, Dan_The_Van, MicrowaveFlavorCheetos, SovietCommie, Bing-Klosby, Winged-Fox-Lersy, Donovan94, vaneflores, yunablade, Silvia Torres and RavenArtz. Shentai Faction This faction has no real name, however it does have members. They refer to themselves as "Shennies" (Furry + Shen = Shenny). They are known for producing Shentai, which is any pornographic material involving Lord Shen, or any image displaying the area around or in Shen's genitals. It is the only place where Shenists and Procariots can sit in a room together without trying to kill eachother. Members are: BigForehead, Dontbeazombie, Pheasant-One, TheGreatestShenFan, LordShenPorn, ZorritoBurrito, Procar, Mcfan, Sluggylocuccus, TheGreatestShenBANPROCAR and others. Procariots The Procariots were founded around march 2019 out of the Gundamists. They (Procar in particular) are fully responsible for the onset of the second Procar war, and ultimately the Post-Procar split (The reason for high tensions between the Shenists and Dynasts). In their later days, they stopped following their Shen-Based faith for Spanish-Inquisition-Catholicism. Procariots Include: Procar (Banned), ZorritoBurrito (Abandoned), Kelivine2333 (Changed sides), MillerRilla (Changed Sides), DatBoiii (Banned) among others. The only surviving Procariot thought to be left is 23jcrosby12. Gundamians The Gundamians are thought to have been the ancestors of the Procariots, however not much else is known about them. Similar to Procariots, they worshipped Shelong Dijidu. Gundamians are: Gundamfan2, Procar (Pre-Procariot), Ilovefallingcows and LolloTheVaporeon. Kylrus Kylrus was a faction lead by Woofy-Woo-Woo. In it's later days in 2018, it got closer and closer to the Shenists before unifying completely. Kylrus consisted of Woofy-Woo-Woo, GregTheFriendlyRussian, TheShenDynastDude, and at one point TheGreatestShenFan. Hispano-Shenists Spanish Shenists. They were the only group ever kicked out of the Shenists, because of their affiliation with Procar. Hispano-Shenists include: Reuben, Ana (Not Procar, different Ana), Veronica and Florence. GSD The Greater Shen Dynasty is a medium sized faction that lets everyone know only one thing about them. They seek to reunify the Shen Fandom (Or at least the Shenists and Dynasts). No-one knows who's in them, but it is presumed a user called TheShenDynastDude is the leader. TheGreatestShenFan also says that he's making a "New faction to reunify the Shen fandom and fix the wounds that the Procar wars created". Whether he's referring to the GSD or not is up for interpretation. A flag was posted on DeviantART with the description saying: "The Greater Shen Dynasty seeks only to reunite all Shen fans under one banner. We are the embodiment of the Shen fandom. Long live Lord Shen!" A user called HailShenLau has made a group called Greater-Shen-Dynasty on DeviantART. The logo of the group is the same as the flag above. I will be adding more factions as I contact people and get to know a bit more. Feel free to contact me if you have anything you'd like me to add.